


Nugget

by Themooncat



Series: A Nugget's life [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, M/M, Married Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Married Life, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themooncat/pseuds/Themooncat
Summary: “Papa! Can we keep him, please?” They ask him with their sweetest eyes and adorable wobble of their bottom lip.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: A Nugget's life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086197
Comments: 6
Kudos: 116





	Nugget

Kuroo knows he’s lucky as he watches Ren give Hana a piggyback ride. Their cheerful laughter carried across the park. “Don’t wander off too far!” Kuroo reminds them, chuckling when he hears Ren’s “OK, Papa!”

He married the love of his life, his other half, Tsukishima Kei – now Kuroo Kei. Has two beautiful children, Ren, 5 and Hana, 3. He wouldn’t trade them for the world. He gets a text from Kei saying he’s gonna come home early from work and Kuroo brightens up, already planning what they can do for dinner when he hears a gradually building “Papa! Papa! C’mere!” and the sound of little squeaky shoes.

He looks up in time to catch his baby girl, who practically face plants into his leg. 

“Woah! What’s got you in such a big rush?” He asks and steadies her as she catches her breath.

“Papa, come!” She says instead and drags Kuroo by the hand to where she left Ren.

“What is it? Is something wrong, darling?” Kuroo asks, Hana just continues to lead him to Ren. When they arrive, he sees Ren with a black cat sitting on his lap, purring contently. 

Kuroo can't help the smile that crosses his face and it widens when Ren spots him and looks at him with big hopeful eyes. 

“Papa! Can we keep him, please?” They ask him with their sweetest eyes and adorable wobble of their bottom lip. 

Kuroo winces and truthfully answers: “I don't know, your dad might not like it if we brought home a stray.” 

Their expression changed into one more upset and disappointed causing Kuroo to scoff: “Hey! Don't give me them baby evils!” And stick his tongue out playfully at them making them laugh.

“Alright, alright. You can take the cat home. But!” He quickly says when they start to squeal in delight. “You can't let your father see him until I ask and he says ok. I'll do my best to get him to say yes, but if he says no, we'll have to find him a new home, ok?”

They nod but still have big smiles on their faces at the fact that they can at least spend some more time with the cat. 

“Alright, let's go home and wait for daddy, yeah?” He lifts Hana up and puts her on his shoulder, holding onto her legs to make sure she doesn't fall, while her hands are tucked in his hair. Ren, walks beside him with the cat chilling in his arms. 

They rush up to their room with the cat and Kuroo shakes his head fondly before getting dinner started. 

Kei comes home right when Kuroo finished plating the food. His husband came up behind him and hugged him from behind. Kuroo smiles and turns around in his embrace to kiss Kei. 

“Hi.” Kei says when they pull apart.

“Welcome home, moonshine.” Kuroo chuckles and kisses him again as he hugs Kei close to him. A kiss that was deep, passionate and sure to make Kei agree to almost anything.

“Where are the kids?” Kei asked asked between kisses, his voice shaky and soft. 

“Upstairs, playing in their room.” Kuroo pulls away and smiles at the adorable sight of Kei following his lips before catching himself and pouts.

“Hey, what do you feel about us getting a pet?” 

“A pet?” Kei asked as he stole a carrot stick from one of the plates and munched on it. 

“Yeah, for the kids. Like, I don't know, maybe… A cat?” Kuroo shrugs acting all nonchalant and innocent. 

Kei hums. “Well, I guess if they want one they can–” Kei wasn't able to finish his sentence as a loud “No! Nugget, come back!” Cut him off and a black ball of fur pounced on him. Kei managed to catch “nugget”, who proceeded to rub himself against him and purr.

Kei looked at his husband with a raised eyebrow. “Well why ask me when you've already got one?” 

Kuroo winced and tried to apologise, but kept stuttering. “I- I'm sorry, Kei. I tried to– but then they–. I didn't–” 

Kei stopped him with a kiss. “It's ok. I'm not mad.” He looked at their kids, who joined them in the kitchen, looking guilty and worried. Kei walked over to them and handed Nugget to Ren. “You guys can keep him, but you have to take care of him and clean up after him, deal?” 

They nodded and squealed, hugging Kei before running to the living room with nugget in tow. 

Kuroo came up behind his husband and wrapped an arm around his waist. “You sure about this?” 

Kei chuckled and rested his head on Kuroo's shoulder. “Yeah. It's fine. Besides, he kinda looks like you.” 

Kuroo spluttered. “Wha– how?” 

“He's got a messy patch of fur on his head and has sly hazel eyes.” Kei laughed at the affronted look on Kuroo's face. “I'm just teasing you, Tetsurou.”

Kei yelped when Kuroo tickled him in retaliation. 

“No! Tetsu, I was joking! Ah ha ha! Stop!” Kei giggled and tried to squirm out of Kuroo's hold but couldn't through his laughter. 

Kuroo stopped when nugget jumped on his shoulder and batted his face before jumping on Kei and purred in his arms. 

“Awww, nugget likes daddy!” Hana cooed. 

“Hey, you know, Nugget kinda looks like you papa.” Ren commented as he walked by to sit down and eat.

Kuroo glared at nugget but was shocked when the cat smirked at him as he burrowed himself deeper in Kei's arms. 

Kuroo regrets letting the kids take the cat home. 

**Author's Note:**

> [ twitter (updates and my art )](https://twitter.com/lucytoyn)   
>  [ Tumblr ](https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com/)   
>  [ Ask me anything on CuriousCat! (= ˆ w ˆ =)](https://curiouscat.me/LucyToyn)


End file.
